1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-135314 discloses a board connector that is to be mounted on a circuit board and includes a housing made of resin and a fixing member made of metal. The fixing member includes a housing mounting portion to be mounted in the housing and a board mounting portion to be mounted on the circuit board by solder.
The fixing member is punched out into a predetermined development shape from a metal plate, and plating layers can be formed on end surfaces (cut surfaces intersecting with plate surfaces) to improve solder wettability of the fixing member to the circuit board. However, post-plating costs are high, and it is desirable, if possible, to plate the metal plate before punching out (pre-plating). On the other hand, pre-plating leads to poor solder wettability since the plating layers cannot be formed on the end surfaces of the fixing member.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a board connector with a fixing member capable of improving solder wettability even if pre-plating is performed.